


Stuffed

by Writing_squiggle



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-16 23:31:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9294479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writing_squiggle/pseuds/Writing_squiggle
Summary: Was written for Drabblewatch's Self-Insert contest, since I won the NSFW writing category decided to post it here.





	

My plump thighs rubbed against each other as I watched the Shambali monk, deep in mediation. The thoughts of his ministrations spiked arousal in me and I wanted nothing more than the way he could fill me like no one else could. Leaning against the doorway of our shared bedroom I sighed, and his head turned to look at me.  
  
“My world,” his hands reached for me.  
  
I crawled into his lap my feet tucked underneath me. Resting my head against his bare chest I relished in the feeling of peace that the omnic gave me.  
  
Rubbing his thumb against my cheek he pushed my face to look at him.  
  
“Something is bothering you,” he squished my cheek in.  
  
My eyes darted to the floor as embarrassment flooded through me.  
  
“You’ve been gone on missions for so long,” I bit my bottom lip, thinking about how to phrase my particular problem.  
  
“I missed you.”  
  
“Your own hand hasn’t been enough for your needs has it,” he dryly said as I blushed a bright red.  
  
I gently pushed at the omnics chest, feeling the whir of fans and hum of electricity underneath the metal. Zenyatta tilted his head is mock confusion as my hips shifted and rubbed against his thigh. A tiny gasp left as a tingle of pleasure flared in my stomach. Both of his hands tightened their grip on the soft flesh of my hips – the only clue that I was getting under the metaphorical skin of the unflappable monk.  
  
“Stop teasing me,” I stuck my bottom lip in pretend annoyance.  
  
“Am I?” his thumbs began rubbing at the jutting edge of my hipbones, “You tease me every day, my world, with your softness. Is it not fair that I return the favour?”  
  
His voice took a darker turn exasperated by the fluctuations in his voice box. My hips tried to free themselves from his grasp at the flush of arousal from hearing the lust in his voice. Desperate for pleasure I began rubbing my hands against his chest and pressed a kiss to his collarbone.  
  
“Please,” I murmured.  
  
“You’re so good to me,” fluttering kisses up his neck, “I need you.”  
  
With a fluid motion his hand moved up my stomach, feeling my curves and pudge as he swiftly lifted my shirt off my torso. Tossing it to the side he quickly unhooked my bra and that soon joined my shirt. Cupping both of my breasts a choked noise stuttered from him at the way his fingers just sunk in.  
  
“I love it,” he rubbed his lower faceplate into my neck, “the way your body gives way for my touch. I love how soft you are, how supple you are.”  
  
I opened my mouth, teasing remark already on its way out, when his fingers pinched gently at my nipples. Rolling them between thumb and forefinger a groan easily replaced the joke. His face pressed a bit harder into my neck, my blonde hair brushing against his forehead, desperate for my sounds of pleasure. The whimpers and moans that he drew out of me were his quick addiction, eager to bring me to climax again and again just to hear my voice become more desperate.  
  
He had once confessed while drunk with my pleasure that he couldn’t reach sexual release himself, but watching my body tear itself apart with ecstasy at his touch filled him with bliss. That he could almost feel like he was reaching climax with me.  
One of his hands left to quickly unzip my jeans and with my body aching for more of his touch I was just as quick to leap up and push the offending pants to the ground.  
  
"Patience," Zenyatta hummed, "isn't there something you're forgetting my sweetling."  
  
I hooked my thumbs into the band of my panties. Slowly dragging them down my legs I made sure to pull them tight so he could see the way my skin bulged around the cloth. My hips wiggled side to side as I dragged my panties down them, desperate for the unending pleasure I was about to receive.  
  
"Very good," as I bent forward ensuring the same patient pace was made past my knees and to my calf.  
  
As the panties dropped onto the floor he lifted his arms out, gesturing for me to return to him. As he positioned my body with my back pushing against his chest and my legs straddling both sides of his thigh. His right arm cradled my side and reached up to cup a breast while his left hand gently grasped the thigh closest to him. Pulling them apart my arousal shone brightly down my thighs.  
  
“You’re so wet,” his right hand lowered to gently graze my heat as I panted into his neck.  
  
My hands clenched shut as he pressed his fingers softly onto my clit, pleasure throbbing in sync with my racing heartbeat. A whine built in my throat as his fingers traveled down to my entrance as it ached to be filled. Without warning he slid two fingers to the brim and my back arched at being granted a bit of the fullness I desired. His fingers quickly began thrusting into my core, parting to spread me apart even further.  
  
“Please,” I panted, “I want it.”  
  
“Not yet.”  
  
With the way his fingers curved to rub with each thrust and the slick noises he was pulling from between my thighs, my voice cried out with pleasure.  
  
“I love the way you stretch around me,” Zenyatta slid another finger in and I could feel the edge coming, “I want to feel you cum around my fingers.”  
  
“I’m so close,” I babbled, the flame in my stomach roaring louder with the way he fucked me harshly with his finger, “I wanna do good for you.”  
  
“So good,” his cool face pressed against my flushing cheek, “you’re being so good to me. Cum and I’ll give you what you want.”  
  
I closed my eyes just feeling the way he has me spread open and the way he has me barreling to my climax. Zenyatta – sensing that I just needed an extra push – gently rubbed my clitoris with his thumb. The sudden burst of pleasure had me cumming, squeezing his fingers still deep in my cunt. With my eyes still closed I whimpered through the aftershocks.  
  
Blinking through pinpricks of tears I felt something warm and lightly vibrating push at my entrance. Realizing what it was I opened my legs wider, eager for it to enter. He chuckled as he pushed one of his orbs inside, his other hand keeping my thighs from snapping shut from the intrusion. Words started blubbering out of me at the feeling of it stretching my walls out as it was pushed deeper inside.  
  
“You’re doing so good,” Zenyatta praised his other hand stroked my stomach.  
  
As my heat adjusted to the stretching feeling Zenyatta murmured praises into my ear. About how good I took his orbs deep inside of me, about how sweet my cries of pleasure were to him, about how I stretched around the second orb he was pushing into my heat.  
  
Now with two orbs vibrating deep in my core tears started to prickle in the corner of my eyes. My hand grasped tightly on his arm and I babbled. An increasingly incoherent stream of how good it was, of how this is what my body craved so badly, how he was the only one who could make me feel this way.  
  
“Can you take one more,” He cooed, as I stared blankly at the third orb he had it in his hand, “sweetling, just one more for me?”  
  
I licked my lips, body already aching with pleasure with the vibrating orbs inside of me, before nodding. Watching as the sphere a slid into me and I swore I could see a bulge just underneath my stomach. Gently caressing whatever skin he could reach he finished pushing it inside.  
  
“S…so full,” sobs pushed out of my, chest heaving, “I’m so full.”  
  
His hand pressed to my heat, keeping the orbs in, “Look at you. You’re too good to me, my sweetling.”  
  
“Just look, you took one more than last time,” he watched as my hips started thrusting, aching for another release, “You’re doing so good.”  
  
“I... wanna cum,” his hand stopped rubbing my stomach to pinch my nipple.  
  
“Then cum,” his voice was so soft, so soft for the sinful noises coming out of me, “you’ve been more than good to me.”  
  
Filled with pride, I let myself fall apart. My cunt clenched painfully around the orbs amplifying the shocks of ecstasy spreading through my body. Every part of my body quivered with pleasure and Zenyatta just stroked whatever skin he could find. As the aftershocks quietened fatigue poured into my muscles and he rested me on the bed.  
  
“You did such a good job,” he began to gently remove the orbs, pausing to make sure I was comfortable before continuing.  
  
As he pulled out the last orb I whimpered at the sudden hollow feeling. Grabbing a blanket he tucked it around me.  
  
“Are you okay? Do you need anything?”  
  
Peering at him through my eyelashes I just reached out for him. His hand gently cradled mine and despite his face being made of metal he looked at me tenderly.  
  
“Just you.”  
  
His thumb stroked my palm and peace swirled through me at the loving gesture.  
  
“I am yours.”  
  
I sighed and snuggled deeper into the warm blankets, my hand still wrapped in his, just reveling the pleasant ache spreading across my body. Pride in my heart at the echoes of Zenyatta’s gentle praises I smiled. Hearing his fans slightly speed up with what I recognized as joy I smiled wider. The two of us sat there in a happy silence until a thought crossed my mind and my smile faltered.  
  
He picked up on the change in atmosphere and his caresses turned comforting.  
  
“It’s just,” I tightened my grip on his hand, “I wish I could make you feel good as well.”  
  
Zenyatta looked thoughtfully ahead and I braced myself for his usual ‘your pleasure is my pleasure’ response that he gave every time I voiced this desire. Instead of answering immediately he crawled into the bed next to me, tucking my blanket-covered body into his chest. Running his fingers through my short locks he gave a small hum of comfort.  
  
“I will look into it, I cannot guarantee anything however.”  
  
I chuckled as that worry was quickly forgotten, pressing a kiss to his chest I cuddled deeper into his embrace. Exhausted I wrapped my arm around his waist and fell asleep.


End file.
